


Never Let Me Go

by baneme



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Commander Rogers, Director Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneme/pseuds/baneme
Summary: Just Commander/Director porn.





	Never Let Me Go

An hour later

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my blogs:  
> baneme-art.tumblr.com  
> banemensfw.tumblr.com


End file.
